Sapphire Championship Wrestling
by ilovewwe27
Summary: Compared to ECW and WCW, this is my own company, Sapphire Championship Wrestling (SCW). (Rated T for violence and mild language.)
1. Ch1: SNB: Ep1 (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>(Saturday, January 3, 2015; Saturday Night Brawl)<p>

"Centuries" by Fall Out Boy began playing throughout the arena as Saturday Night Brawl started to begin.

"Hello, and welcome to the first edition of Saturday Night Brawl!" Tony Schiavone started but was interrupted by Scott Hall.

"Yeah, yeah, we got this, Schiavone." he said, pointing to him and Kevin Nash.

"Yep! I'm Kevin Nash, this is my boy, Scott, and you're Tony Schiavone." he said as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's go over to our other broadcast table!" he said.

"Thank you, Tony. I'm Joey Styles, and along with me is the self-proclaimed "Living Legend", Larry Zbyszko!" Joey Styles said as Larry Zbyszko crossed his arms.

"Hey, I am the "Living Legend"!" he said.

Joey dodged the comment. "And also the lovely co-owner of SCW, Isabella Smith!"

"Thanks, Joey! It's great to be on commentary." she said, smiling.

"You can say that again!" Scott said.

"Anyway, let's go to Shawn Cunningham for the opening bout!" Tony said.

* * *

><p>Opening Bout:<p>

Duncan Miller vs. Jason Smith

* * *

><p>"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons sounded throughout the arena as Duncan Miller came out with a smirk on his face.<p>

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Lincoln, Nebraska, weighing in at 237 lbs, Duncan Miller!" Shawn Cunningham announced.

The crowd booed as Duncan got in the ring and went off on the crowd.

"Wow, looks like this boy is a bit of a blow-head!" Kevin said.

"Riptide" by Vance Joy sounded throughout the arena as Jason Smith came out looking confident.

"His opponent, from Buffalo, New York, weighing in at 225 lbs, Jason Smith!" Shawn announced before getting out the ring.

The crowd cheered as Jason taunted the crowd with a simple raise of his hand.

"Kid's got cockiness." Larry said.

Jason got in the ring as Duncan started to beat him up. The bell rang as Jason started to get a little comeback by throwing punches at Duncan.

"And look at Jason go!" Joey said, impressed.

"Yeah, but Duncan's hair! What's up with that?" Kevin asked, chuckling.

Duncan Irish-whipped Jason to the ropes, and Jason countered with a clothesline out the ring to Duncan. Jason then ran to the ropes and performed a suicide dive out the ring to Duncan.

"Oh, wow! And Jason does a suicide dive out the ring!" Tony said.

The crowd chanted "Let's go Jason!" as Jason and Duncan got back to the ring by a count of 4 1/2.

"And they make it back to the ring just in time." Joey said.

"Come on! Pick up the pace!" Scott said, clapping his hands.

Duncan, unfortunately, got the upper hand by super-kicking Jason the chest. The crowd booed as Duncan taunted the crowd. Surprisingly, Jason recovered and attempted to pin Duncan from behind as the referee counted.

"1, 2, ..." the referee counted as Duncan kicked out. The two recovered, but Duncan eventually got the upper hand by attempting to do his finisher: a package piledriver.

"And Duncan trying to attempting to do his finisher here." Joey said.

Jason countered with a DDT out of desperation. He then dragged Duncan to a nearby corner and climbed the top rope.

"He's going to the top rope! Will he do it?" Tony wondered.

Everyone watched in awe as Jason executed a perfect 450 splash on Duncan.

"He got it! Pin him already!" Isabella said, after being quiet for a long time.

"Dang, girl! Quit yelling!" Kevin said, smirking.

Isabella rolled her eyes as Jason pinned Duncan.

"1, 2, 3! Ring the bell!" the ref yelled as the bell rang.

"Riptide" by Vance Joy sounded throughout the arena as Jason got his hand raised.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, Jason Smith!" Shawn announced.

"What a stunning performance from both these men!" Larry said.

"Yes, indeed, and we have to take a commercial break. Stay tuned for more of Saturday Night Brawl!" Tony said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, welcome back to Saturday Night Brawl, and it looks like we're going to hear an announcement from the owner of SCW, Kimberly Bright!" Joey said.<p>

"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum sounded throughout the arena as the owner of SCW, Kimberly Bright, came out smiling. She was a black woman in her mid-20's and wore skinny jeans, and a sparkly red blouse on. She also had on dark red boots and her light brown hair was wavy this week.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the gorgeous owner of SCW, Kimberly Bright!" the female announcer, Destini Wisconsin announced before getting out of the ring.

Kimberly grabbed a microphone as the crowd cheered for her.

"Hello, everybody! How's everyone doing?" Kimberly asked as the crowd cheered. "That's good! Now, this is the first live broadcast of Saturday Night Brawl. But this coming Tuesday, we will also have another show called Tuesday Night Wildness!"

The crowd cheered as Kimberly smiled.

"And our co-owner of SCW and my bestie, Isabella Smith, is going to take control of that show, right?" Kimberly asked Isabella as Isabella nodded her head yes. "Well, that's the announcement! I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of the show because it's going to get crazy!"

"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum sounded throughout the arena as Kimberly walked to the back.

"Well, great announcement from Ms. Bright!" Tony said.

"Well, she's my best friend. She does these big announcements whenever she feels like it." Isabella said.

"We have the next match coming up here live on Saturday Night Brawl! Don't go away." Joey said.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the first half of Saturday Night Brawl. I will post the other half ASAP!

But for now, please R & R!


	2. Ch2: SNB: Ep1 (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Backstage Promo<p>

Ryan Perkins/Chris Collins

* * *

><p>Chris Collins was shown on the titantron as there a mixture of boos and cheers. He was walking the hallway, humming a song, but then he got confronted by Ryan Perkins.<p>

"So... you think you're better than me, huh?" he said, getting close to Chris's face.

"I don't think, I **know **I'm better than you, boy." Chris responded.

"How about you and me, next week on Saturday Night Brawl?"

"You're on." The crowd cheered as Chris left the screen. Ryan smirked as he left the screen as well.

* * *

><p>2nd Match:<p>

Mercedes Johnson vs. Ruby Pheonix

* * *

><p>"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry and Jessie J sounded throughout the arena as Mercedes Johnson came out with a small smile on her face. The crowd cheered as she got in the and waved to the crowd.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next contest is a women's bout and is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first, from Lawton, Oklahoma, weighing in at 195 lbs., Mercedes Johnson!" Destini announced.

"Well, we are getting ready for women's action right here on Saturday Night Brawl." Tony said.

"Is it just me or is she a little bit shy?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Isabella responded.

"Burn" by Ellie Goulding sounded throughout the arena as Ruby Phoenix came out smiling. The crowd also cheered for her as she stepped in the ring, also smiling at Mercedes.

"Her opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 190 lbs., Ruby Phoenix!" Destini announced before getting out of the ring.

"Here we go." Joey said.

The bell rang as Mercedes and Ruby shaked hands with each other.

"Show of respect." Tony said.

"Well, they're friends! What would you expect?" Isabella asked.

The two locked up as Ruby put a headlock on Mercedes. But Mercedes counted by pushing Ruby off of her. The two looked at each other before locking up again. This time, Mercedes put Ruby in a sleeper hold.

"She's putting a sleeper on Phoenix!" Joey said, a bit worried.

But Ruby got out of it by doing a belly-to-back suplex on Mercedes.

"Oh, wow!" Tony exclaimed.

But just as Ruby was about to do her finisher (a cross-body off the top rope), "Dead In Your Head" by Bleached sounded throughout the arena, and everyone knew who that was.

"Oh my gosh! She's back!" Joey exclaimed.

"Cathy Michaels is back! Ruby and Mercedes are going to get destroyed by this 6'5 woman." Isabella said, very worried.

Cathy got in the ring and clotheslined both Ruby and Mercedes. She got out of the ring and got some kendo sticks and wooden chairs. She put them in the ring as she also got out... a plastic chair?

"A plastic chair? Seriously?" Scott asked, dumbfounded.

Cathy also got out lighter fluid and matches. Before she could light Ruby and Mercedes on fire, security came to take her away.

"That was very close!" Larry said, relieved.

"Well, fans, we have to take another commercial break. Stay tuned for more of Saturday Night Brawl." Tony said.

* * *

><p>3rd Match (Not):<p>

Mark Coleman vs. Drake Maxi

Type: First Blood Match

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, fans, and next up- wait a minute, we have to go backstage." Joey said as the titantron showed Mark Coleman and Drake Maxi arguing about the match.<p>

"I'm not doing this s*** today!" Mark yelled and started to leave.

But Drake grabbed a wooden chair, turned Mark around, and whacked him with the wooden chair on his head as the crowd groaned.

"Oh, gosh! He just whacked him hard!" Larry exclaimed.

Drake left as officials tended to Mark.

* * *

><p>Main Event:<p>

Wayne Falcon vs. Jake Phoenix

Type: Grudge Match/No DQ Match

For: SCW Championship

* * *

><p>"Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis sounded throughout the arena as Wayne Falcon came out, smiling.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is our main event of the evening, and it is for the SCW Championship! Introducing first, from Idaho City, Idaho, weighing in at 223 lbs., Wayne Falcon!" Shawn announced.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting!" Scott said.

"Yeah, well, this is for the SCW Championship, and these two men have had a series of matches against each other, so they know each other pretty well." Joey said.

"Come With Me Now" by Congos sounded throughout that arena as Jake Phoenix came out, with the crowd heavily booing at him. He didn't care about the crowd. He just wanted the title.

"His opponent, from Phoenix, Arizona, weighing in at 231 pounds, Jake Phoenix!" Shawn announced before getting out the ring.

Jake and Wayne stared down at each other as Jake stepped in the ring. The bell rang as Wayne super-kicked Jake out the ring. He quickly got out the ring himself to find an object under the ring that he could hit Jake with.

"This boy is crazy!" Isabella exclaimed as Jake pulled out a sledgehammer and a cheese grater.

But before Jake could use the objects, Wayne hit him with a kendo stick. The crowd booed as he hit Jake with the kendo stick multiple times before it broke off his back.

"Oh, gosh! He's just demolishing Falcon!" Tony exclaimed.

Jake picked up the cheese grater and roughly rubbed it against Wayne's forehead.

"Cheese grater! Cheese grater!" Joey exclaimed.

"I can't watch." Isabella said, putting her head down on her spot of the 2nd commentary table.

And just like the "Innovator Of Violence" Tommy Dreamer would do after he used a cheese grater, Jake licked the blood off of it. He threw the cheese grater on the floor. But surprisingly, Wayne got to his feet. Jake started to throw punches at Wayne, but they had no effect on him at all. Wayne threw Jake into the crowd as he picked up sledgehammer as well.

"Now they're going into the crowd." Tony said.

Wayne hit Jake in his mid-section with the sledgehammer as the crowd cheered and groaned. He hit him again on the back. He threw the sledgehammer on the floor before grabbling Jake to do a suplex on the floor.

"And Falcon just hurting Phoenix in this matchup tonight." Joey said.

"Is it over yet?" Isabella asked.

"It's far from over." Kevin responded.

"I agree." Scott said.

After hitting Jake with a suplex on the floor, Wayne walked to a tall balcony, the ones you saw in ECW. Beside it was at least 10 tables, but 4 were barbed wire tables. Also, ther was some lighter fluid and a box of matches.

Wayne smirked, but then Jake hit him from behind with a steel chair. He then called for assistance, as everyone was confused as to why he would need any help. The person that came to help Jake put up some tables was... Justin Credible?!

"What the heck is he doing here?!" Tony exclaimed.

"He's back, apparently forming some alliance with Phoenix." Larry said.

Jake and Justin set up some barbed wire tables and some regular tables. They also stacked up 1 barbed wire table and 2 regular tables close to the balcony. Jake thanked Justin for his assistance. But just as he was going to tend to Wayne, Justin turned him around and nailed him with some brass knuckles. The crowd cheered as Justin left.

"And Phoenix is out cold!" Joey exclaimed.

Wayne regrouped and climbed up the ladder that led to the high balcony with the lighter fluid and matches. When he got to the top, he put lighter fluid on the tables, even the barbed wire tables. He then took 3 matches and set the tables on fire.

"Is he nuts?!" Larry asked, seriously worried.

"Yep!" every commentator responded.

Jake climbed up the balcony, with both men throwing punches at each other. Somehow, Wayne got the upper hand. He then put Jake in a suplex position. The referee tried to stop them, but it was too late. Everybody watched in shock and awe as Wayne and Jake went through the tables.

"Oh my God!" Joey literally screamed as Wayne managed to his arm on Jake.

"1, 2, 3, ring the bell!" the referee yelled as the crowd cheered loudly.

"Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis sounded throughout the arena as Wayne and Jake still lay there, with officials and paramedics coming to tend to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, and the new SCW Champion, Wayne Falcon!" Shawn announced.

"That was one heck of a match!" Scott said.

"Yeah, but the end of the day, these two will still have the scars from this match." Tony said.

"Well, next week is Tuesday Night Wildness, Stay tuned, but until then, good night from all of us at SCW!" Joey said as the show went off.


End file.
